Entre tú y yo
by akane-saotome14
Summary: Alo Kagome,no sabes lo feliz que me haces - Como pudiste yo nunca pensé que me podrías hacer algo así Inuyasha- keh? no te entiendo,que te pasa?-pregunto nervioso- yo nunca te haría alg...-No me vengas con tus tonterías-lo interrumpí- una apuesta?-dije irónica ¿eso es lo que valgo para ti? ¿sabes? igual esto no iba a funcionar terminamos-dije llorando silenciosamente y colgué
1. Capítulo 1

**=) hola ehmm bueno yo soy nueva en esto nunca se me ocurrio escribir pero bueno la vida dan giros inesperados. este es mi primer fic espero que les guste **

**ENTRE TÚ Y YO**

**Vísperas del concierto y la FG**

Era el 17 de julio del 2013, faltaba poco para el gran concierto que su amiga Sango la había invitado ya hace 2 meses atrás.

El grupo más famoso de Japón volvía a sus inicios ,regresaban de una gira mundial .Aunque a Kagome no le interesaba en lo más mínimo para ella B4 eran una banda de chicos guapos pero sin nada en el cerebro ,chicos por los cuales sus lindas amigas Ayame y Sango estarían dispuestas a matar por una entrada a sus conciertos ,pero por eso, no había problema Sango era hija de uno de los empresarios más famosos de Japón ,Ayame hija de periodistas muy famosos y Kagome al igual que Sango hija de empresarios famosos .

Kagome ¿estas lista para el gran día?-dijo su mejor amiga emocionada

¿Emocionada? porque debería estarlo -dijo una pelinegra irónicamente

Eres una mala persona- dijo la chica decepcionada- como te atreves a decir "¿Emocionada? porque debería estarlo" –

Tranquila Sango tu sabes que recuerdo que el concierto es a las 5:00 pm en el Coliseo Shikon debemos llevar ropa verde ya que es el color oficial del club, debemos gritar hasta caernos pero siempre y cuando sea al final del concierto, no debemos caernos al principio ya que no hay que perder tiempo en el piso mientras podamos ver a esas bellezas angelicales .Me he aprendido todo lo que me vienes diciendo hace un mes ¡un mes! –

Estoy tan feliz parece que por fin te entro algo en la cabeza –dijo Sango limpiándose lagrimas invisibles

¡Eres una boba!-

Lo sé pero soy una boba muy linda ¿verdad? -

Siiii, claro como no-

Mejor llama a Ayame y deja de ser tan mala conmigo –

Dicen que el tiempo pasa rápido pero Kagome ni si quiera lo esperaba cuando llega Sango y Ayame para preguntarle que si ya estaba todo listo para el concierto que era en una semana mas

Kagome Higurashi como es posible que te hayas olvidado de comprar ropa de color verde para el concierto –dijo una molesta y decepcionada Sango

¿Por qué? Eres tan descuidada –dijo una pelirroja

Que olvido esta vez –dijo un chico muy guapo que presenciaba como 2 chicas antes angelicales ahora diabólicas arrinconaban a una pobre chica con mucho miedo en la cara –

¡Hoyo! Ayúdame por favor –

Chicas por favor suéltenla –

Pero se olvidó del gran concierto, no ha comprado ropa ¿Cómo quieres que la soltemos sin antes darle su merecido –

Es verdad ella nunca es responsable ¿Cómo es posible que sea una buena alumna?-dijo Ayame con decepción

¿Concierto? ¿Cuál?-dijo Hoyo molestándolas –a lo que ellas respondieron con miradas asesinas –tranquilas solo estoy bromeando

Que tal si vamos después de clase a comprar la ropa mejor -

Si-gritamos todos

* * *

_En otro lugar…._

Inuyasha por fin decidiste que vamos a cantar –dijo su hermano mayor

Sesshomaru no me presiones –dijo un irritado peliplata –me has estado presionando desde que dijeron que íbamos a volver a Japón no sé que le ves de interesante solo vamos a volver, por mí ni fuéramos-

Inuyasha, Shesshomaru, Miroku, Koga son los integrantes del grupo más famoso de Japón B4 a Inuyasha líder de la banda no le importaba ir o no ir a Japón para el volver no importaba nada al él no le interesaba nada aparte de pararse en un escenario y cantar con todas sus energías para poder hacer felices a las fans .Él nunca se ha enamorado, ha tenido novias ¡sí! pero a ninguna ha querido de verdad ,es el más mujeriego del grupo

Puff no se porque vamos a volver, cuando estábamos en Japón no teníamos prácticamente ningún éxito-

Nos debemos a nuestras bellas tashers internacionales pero sobre todo a las tashers japonesas ellas fueron las primeras en escuchar nuestras músicas y en querernos –

Sí, claro lo que tú digas –

Ahhy Inuyasha eres insoportable –

Mejor prepárate que en una hora ya llegamos a Japón-dijo un ya serio Inuyasha

Ojala alguien te hiciera cambiar Inuyasha –pensó desilusionado

Chicos prepárense ya para bajar del avión –dijo el manager  
Por fin llegamos extrañaba mi lindo país –dijo emocionado Koga

Yo también extrañaba mucho mi país, y también a las lindas chicas-dijo un coqueto Miroku

Parecen niños, bájense rápido y dejen las niñerías antes que nos vean recuerden que venimos en incognito –dijo un molesto Inuyasha

Bueno bueno chicos a bajo –grito Sesshomaru- vamos al auto

* * *

Bueno chicas y hermoso Hoyo terminamos de comprar así que vámonos –dijo Kagome optimista

No creas que nos hemos olvidado de lo que hiciste taradita-dijeron Ayame y Sango

Ya chicas perdónenme por favor-

Perdonarte? Así como así sin siquiera darte un castigo, tu que dices Ayame-

Mmmm yo digo que hay que enseñarle que con B4 no se juega –

Hoyo por favor dile tú, el peor castigo del mundo-

Entonces Kagome tu estas completamente destinada a caminar…. 20….. Pasos…. atrás de todos -dijo Hoyo intentando sonar malo

A los que todos lo miraron con cara decepción

¡Oh no! que malo y ahora que hare mi castigo es tan horrible por favor tengan piedad-dijo riéndose Kagome

Antes de que te vayas a cumplir tu hoooorrrible castigo, tengo que darles una buena noticia- dijo Ayame emocionada y irónica a la vez-mis lindos padres…y bueno yo a través de unos concursos me gane 4 pases para estar en una cita de 2 horas con B4 2 días antes del concierto –

Ahhhhh en serio, porque no lo dijiste antes, eres súper duper mega increíble Ayame pasar con los chicos a solas eso va a ser tan lindo-

Ah que lindo por ustedes los van a poder conocer, me alegro –

Como que te alegras por nosotros Hoyo y tu también vais a ir –

Kehh-dijeron al mismo tiempo-nosotros ¿porque?

Porque son nuestros mejores amigos y necesitamos que vengan con nosotras son los únicos que nos entienden y apoyan –

Traducción –dijo una divertida Sango- los conocemos ,necesitamos que vengan ,porque si nos desmayamos nos cubrirán y apoyaran hasta que nos volvamos a levantar-

Que mala eres Sango-

Me dolió mi corazón, oírte hablar así de mi-

Bueno, bueno fue una pequeña mentira saben que los queremos montón y que nunca estaríamos relacionados de esa forma, tienen que ir por supuesto son nuestros mejores amigos si no es con ustedes, ¿con quién iríamos?-

No se mira hay tantas personas en el mundo y yo solo sería el 0,00000000000000000000001% de población en el mundo y ni a eso lleg….-cállate no te hagas la graciosa –dijo ya una molesta Sango

Tranquila Sango tu sabes que esa boba siempre es y siempre va a ser así-dijo Hoyo –mejor mandémosla a cumplir su castigo –

Si-dijeron todos al unísono

Yo voy contigo Kagome–

Hoyo tú me vas a acompañar a este horrible destino –dijo una melancólica pelinegra

Enserio crees que te voy a dejar sola, yo no soy así-

Pero ¿porque?-

Nunca te dejare sola yo te quiero mucho-

Y yo a ti pero este destino es solo mío, no te puedo condenar también a ti no te lo mereces

¿Condenarme? puffff por favor Kagome solo vamos a ir 20 pasos atrás de las chicas –

Oye no seas así no me cortes la inspiración que mi teatro y mi actuación eran muy buenas-

Si tú lo dices, linda actriz-

Dame la mano-

¿Qué? Yo ¿porque? –

Crees en verdad que nos vamos a quedar aquí atrás y no hacerles nada a las que están adelante, parece que no me conocieras Hoyo-

Una vez te perdonaron les vuelves a hacer otra cosa y te matan –

Es un riesgo que tendré que correr, ahora dame la mano….. y 1…..2…3 corre-

* * *

Chicos y donde vamos a quedarnos?-

Como donde vamos a quedarnos Koga por supuesto que en un hotel o te vas a ir a la calle daaahhhhh-

Claro que en un hotel, pero después donde Seshomaru, necesitamos una casa-

Yo voy a elegir el sitio en donde va a ser-

¿Por qué tú? Inuyasha –

Porque soy el líder de la banda y el más sensato –

Y el más arrogante también –

Mejor dejen de pelear y observen que bello paisaje ahí afuera –

A lo que todos se acercaron a las ventanas derechas del carro….

Ah son esas 2 chicas Miroku-

Pero míralas la de pelo negro está muy linda- dijo un sonrojado pelinegro

A mí más me gusta la pelirroja esta hermosa –dijo Koga- y a ti Inuyasha ¿Quién te gusta?-

A mí de ahí nad…..-mira ahí otra chica –interrumpió Sesshomaru-va corriendo, creo que quiere asustar a sus amigas

¡Plop!

Casi hace caer a las otras chicas,que mala me recuerda a alguien solo que en versión femenina- dijo Koga mirando a Inuyasha

Se ha comenzado a reír esa chica se ve tan linda riéndose, después de hacer una maldad-

Pues a mí me parece linda, pero creo que tiene novio-dijo mirando su mano entrelazada con la del otro chico-

A mí no me parece lo mismo ya que acaban , de recoger a otra chica que en verdad parece la novia del chico, se acaban de besar , si ahora estoy más seguro si son novios así que ve a por todo, Inuyasha ¡fighting!- dijo un animado Miroku

Tranquilos chicos dije que me parecía linda cuando nombramos las palabras : "esa chica me gusta o la amo " nunca ¿verdad? Entonces no lo tomen tan a pecho ¿ok?

Pues parece que ustedes van a tener más tiempo para enamorarse ya que las vamos a volver a ver ¿soy yo? O nadie más se ha dado cuenta que una lleva una camisa con nuestra foto en ella, otra nuestro nuevo bolso y la ultima las 4 pulseras que solo se les da a las personas de primera fila de nuestros conciertos –

Es verdad, es una suerte entonces para nosotros –dijeron sonriendo Miroku y Koga- tu no estas feliz Inuyasha-

Claro que estoy feliz tenemos muchas personas que ya tienen las entradas para nuestro concierto –dijo desviando totalmente el tema

Una cita con las personas más lindas y más famosas de Japón, por fin llego el gran día Ayame y Sango estaban emocionadas y Kagome aunque lo quisiera disimular también estaba feliz, Hoyo actuaba como si no le importara nada de nada y en verdad no le importaba el siempre había dejado en claro que B4 claramente no era de sus grupos favoritos aparte de eso el dejo muy en claro que el era un chico ¡un niño! Y que tener una cita con chicos no le gusta para nada

A kagome le caían bien B4 había escuchado prácticamente todas sus músicas pero ella no sabía cómo eran ellos en realidad. Se había decepcionado completamente de los cantantes y no les creía mucho su manera de ser frente a cámaras ya que no sabía si mentían o no, después de lo que paso con su cantante favorito Naraku el cual parecía angelical, bello, amable y cantaba precioso, músicas llenas de alegría y después resulto que era una persona drogadicta, que trataba mal a sus empleados entre otras horribles cosas

_**Narra Kagome**_

Señorita Kagome por favor despiértese- decía Kaede la ama de llaves

Mmmm kaedeee déjame dormir un poquito más porfis 5 minutitos más-dije escondiéndome en mis sabanas

Señorita Kagome por favor despierte, la señorita Sango acaba de llamar –

Que querrá ahora es muy temprano-queje como niña pequeña ella sonrió-bueno pero que más queda-

Tome una ducha muy rápida 15 a veinte minutos a lo mucho, luego cogí lo primero que vi en mi armario y me lo puse rápidamente, y llame a Sango …..

Alo Sango ¿Por qué me llamaste tan temprano?-

Alo si Kagome buenos días ¿que? Yo como estoy pues muy bien hoy más feliz que nunca gracias por preguntar, ¿qué? Quieres saber más de lo que hice no no creo que sea necesario ….. Por favor dime como estas tú?-

Por favor Sango no seas niñata solo quiero saber porque me habías llamado tan temprano, ni mas ni menos-

Bueno ya trankis, no te molestes- dijo Sango riendo- te llamaba para decirte que lleves la ropa que vas a llevar para el hermoso encuentro que vamos a tener con B4 a la casa de Ayame ya que hay nos vamos a arreglar así que te esperamos en media hora-

Queeee? En media hora pero si es 9:30 y la cita con ellos es a las 3 pm- solloce

TÚ sabes cuanto se demora una chica arreglándose –

Ponerse una falda o un pantalón lleva mas o menos unos 3 minutos a lo mucho, una blusa un minuto, los zapatos 2 minutos y maquillarse 6 minutos ehhhhhmmmm- dije calculando los números que yo misma había dado…-¡12! Minutos grite como si hubiera descubierto América

¿12? ¿12? ¡12 simples minutos! ¿en serio? ¿eso es lo que a ti te demora arreglarte?-

Está bien Sango estoy en 15 minutos allá- dije con un poco de miedo

Ok, te espero-dijo con una voz muy dulce y a la que nos tenía acostumbrados a todos, que miedo daba Sango de vez en cuando pensé

Ashhh pero que me voy a poner mmmmmm bueno Sango y Ayame me llevaron a comprar ropa así que llevo algo de eso –

Baje las escaleras salude a todos los que estaban en la mesa desayunando-

Buen día mi niña hermosa- me dijo mi bello papa

Buenos días – respondió mi mama

Hey que hubo mongolita-dijo mi horrible hermana Rin

¿mongolita? Que te crees –dije en tono desafiante a lo que mi hermana mayor solo asintió a reir-

Tienen 17 y 21 años y siguen peleando como niñas pequeñas-

Pero ella comenzó papi, fue ella no yo rétala –

Retarme? por que? tú eres la más pequeña aquí así que respeta a tu hermana mayor ok? –

Hermana mayor por donde, lo único que te favorece, es que yo respeto a las personas de la tercera edad aparte ya no quiero pelear con ancianas solo por eso no te voy a decir nada mas- dije con una sonrisa triunfal a lo que ella solo respondió fulminándome con la mirada

Kagome, mi amor, mi bella y linda hermanita- pude ver como se moría de la risa- no te tenías que ir –pregunto

Es verdad, si no llego ahí en tres minutos Sango me va matar-pa, ma me voy dije mientras atravesaba la puerta corriendo

Sube a mi auto y maneje muy pero muy rápido que bueno que no había vigilantes porque si no, lo único bueno es que sus casas estaban muy cerca y llegue a tiempo

Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? -

Kagome, sollozo Ayame- ehh? Que tienes Ayame estas bien –

No no nooooo estoy bien-grito y lloro aún más fuerte ahora-

Tranquila, dime que te pasa y por favor no llores- en ese momento ella cogió mis manos y me guio a la sala en la que estaba una bella pelinegra llorando-

Que te pasa Sango ¿por qué lloras?- dije preocupada- vamos chicas limpien esas lagrimas hoy es un día muy feliz por fin van a poder conocer a B4 y yo creo que ustedes no quieren que las vean con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar o ¿sí?- ellas rompieron en llanto aún más – que les pasa por favor díganme –

Ka…go…kagome B4 ….ellos dijeron que no querían ver a nadie …. Antes de su concierto y por eso….-Sango rompió mas en llanto- ya no los vamos a poder conocer-

¿En serio? Por eso estaban llorando tan desconsoladamente, solo es una simple boy band –pensé-pero lo que salió de mi boca fue algo muy diferente

Tranquilas chicas, no estamos en primer fila,… y no es en esa fila que elijes a la FG es decir a la favorite girl –

Es verdad- dijeron ellas al unísono limpiándose las lágrimas-gracias Kagome

**NARRA INUYASHA **

¿Por qué teníamos que cancelarles a las chicas que iban a venir?-

Porque hay que mantener el misterio y no hay que gritar a los cuatro vientos que ustedes volvieron días antes solo por eso- dijo Yukiteru

Pero manager usted se imagina como están ellas en este momento-

Claro si son tan fans como dicen deben tener entradas para el concierto-

¡¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible?!-

Yo no soy insensible tan solo un buen manager así que por favor deja de gritar y vete a hacer otras cosas ¿sí?-

Pero …eso seguramente no las va a hacer felices, nuestras tashers son las personas a las que nos debemos…..si ellas no existieran tampoco nosotros –

Que profundo te has vuelto Inuyasha-

Si me vas a molestar Yuki mejor no me digas nada ¿sí?-

Como que "Yuki" señor manager o Yukiteru-

Yuki se escucha mejor- dije más calmado y sacándole la lengua

Aunque aún me sentía mal ellas habían participado en un concurso mega interno que solo las verdaderas tashers y no tashirs (fans falsas) podían participar para ver quién podía conocernos, me siento tan culpable –grite poniéndome una almohada en la cara

_**El dia del concierto **_

Inuyasha estás listo para el concierto recuerda hoy te toca a ti elegir a la FG así que por favor hazlo bien –dijo un castaño

Koga me podrías decir cuántas veces la he escogido yo- replico el peliplata

No se unas 20,30 veces –

Entonces me puedes decir ¿Por qué me dices que lo haga bien?-

Ya ok deja tu intensidad a un lado solo estoy emocionado hace tanto que no veníamos a Japón-

Si claro como no- dijo mientras miraba si el coliseo Shikon estaba completamente lleno y efectivamente por algo eran el grupo más famoso el coliseo estaba a mas no poder

El coliseo Shikon significaba la cúspide para cualquier artista si lo podía llenar completamente ya habían alcanzado los más altos estándares en la carrera musical

Inuyasha mira-

Keh? No me grites-

Esas chicas no te recuerdan a alguien- dijo un poco emocionado y sonriéndome con cara de estúpido

Ahhh ellas las chicas del parque-dije mientras una sonrisa estúpida se dibujaba en mi rostro

Si claro dime nomas que no te gusta esa chica, te has visto la cara-pregunto mientras le traía un espejo y lo obligaba a verse efectivamente él estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un poco sonrojado

No es para tanto-

Mmmmmm es tu turno de escoger a la FG y estoy viendo a quien puedes escoger-

Yo soy muy justo Koga –

Si claro pero con chicas tan lindas como ellas hasta yo podría ser imparcial-dijo con una sonrisa picara

Koga por favor esa chica es linda, es verdad pero solo para un día y ya por favor yo nunca me he enamorado y menos ahora voy a enamorarme de alguien que ni siquiera conozco- dijo Inuyasha un poco enojado

Tranquilo que yo se que el gran Inuyasha líder de la banda más famosa nunca se ha enamorado-dijo intentando calmarlo-ni creo que lo haga -dijo para sí mismo

Bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos al ensayo antes de salir en 1 hora,después de todo es el "gran concierto" -dijo haciendo las comillas voladoras en el aire -Aunque la chica es linda y para un dia estaría excelente – dijo con un tono burlón

Deja de ser tan engreído Inuyasha-

Keh? Yo? Engreído mmmmmmm no lo creo –

Mejor deja de pelear y como tu mismo dices no molestes que pareces un niñato-

Koga por favor vete y no me molestes ¿no tienes que ensayar? –

Si ya me voy, tranquilo no me botes-

No es que te este botando solo quiero que te larges de mi vista-

Y desde cuando eso no es botar a alguien-

SOLO QUIERO QUE ME DEJES SOLO- grite irritado

Ok….. ya me voy- dijo con miedo

**_Dos horas después _**

Eres una muy linda chica ¿lo sabes?-

¿Perdón? ¿Quién eres?- dijo una confundida pelinegra

Puedo hablar contigo a solas-

En primer lugar no te conozco, segundo estoy con mis amigas y no las voy a dejar por irme con un tipo al que recién veo-

No creo que les importe mucho-dije mientras le señalaba a unas chicas muy alejadas de ella hablando con unos chicos-

Esas malditas-dijo enojada

Entonces podemos-dije vacilante

Ehhhmmm ¿para?-

No es nada malo asi que no te preocupes-

Pues no se que decir…ehhmm bueno-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Vamos es por aquí- dije mientras tomaba su mano y la conducia atrás de los escenarios

Pero no podemos estar aquí –

¿Por qué no?-En serio-dije riendo a lo que ella solo asintió a soltar mi mano

De que te ries-

No seas tan bobita-dije aun tratando dejar de reirme- no has visto la blusa que usas-

¿Ver la blusa que uso? y eso para que me serviría-

No sabes quien soy pero vienes al concierto de B4 con una camisa del color oficial del grupo, pulseras y la foto de los integrantes del grupo del cual soy LIDER –

Ey… con razón te me hacias conocido-

En serio me podrias decir donde vives,¿ acaso en una cueva?-

Claro que no vivo en una cueva, que ahora dime no me puedo olvidar que eres el líder de una simple banda-

¿simple banda?-dijo un poco exaltado-es la boy banda mas famosa que existe-

Ok…. Mejor dejemos de pelear y dime porque me hiciste venir a este lugar-

¿Cómo es que vienes a un concierto de mi grupo y ni siquiera me conoces?-

Porque simplemente no soy una tasher-

Y entonces que haces aquí-pregunte sorprendido

Esas idiotas de ahí me obligaron-dijo señalando a dos bellas chicas

No me importa, pero quiero que seas la FG –

¿Yo? -abrió los ojos como platos-¿Por qué ? ni siquiera llego a tisher-

Porque yo lo digo-

¿Que fue ese tono arrogante? "porque yo lo digo" –dijo tratando de imitar mi voz

Simplemente quiero que seas la FG por favor es el sueño de toda y cada una de las chicas del coliseo –

Pues lamento decírtelo pero simplemente ese no es mi sueño-

Keh? A claro entonces tu tienes una propuesta diferente y mucho mejor-

Pues si no fuera mucha molestia pedirte….mi mejor amiga los adora y haría cualquier cosa por ustedes no se tal ves si no te importa seria increíble que la escogieras como la FG-

Pero no la quiero a ella te quiero a ti-

¿Que?-

Te quiero a ti como la FG, no te hagas ilusiones-

Si claro perdón se me olvidaba que usted mi lord es demasiado para una plebeya como yo-dijo en tono ironico

Es verdad soy demasiado para ti, pero este no es el momento para hablar de eso –

Yo tengo una amiga que mataria por ser la FG deja que ella sea por favor-suplico

Mmmmmmm es decir que ¿quieres que sea otra chica?- pregunte incrédulo

Si, quiero que sea otra chica-

A cambio de…..?-

De lo que sea -dije yo sin pensarlo

De lo que sea mmmmm esta bien tu amiga será la FG pero a cambio tu tendras que tener una c-i-t-a conmigo de 4 horas ni mas ni menos-

¿Ci- ta?-

Hace mucho tiempo estamos ocupados con lo de la gira mundial asi que no he tenido tiempo de buscar a alguien para salir, he estado muy aburrido por favor sal conmigo –

Me halaga que un chico tan lindo, me invite a una cita pero no te conozco y no me gustas lo siento-

Tranquila tómalo con calma, solo es una cita, necesito despejarme de todo este mundo de la música y aparte es un intercambio solo es una simple cita-

Y claro tu creías que yo por estar en un concierto de ustedes me muero y me derrito por ti y por tus amigos-

Yo nunca dije eso, ¡tu fuiste la que dijo "No quiero ser la FG quiero que sea mi amiga ,ella los ama haré lo que sea"-dije tratando de imitar su voz

Es verdad una promesa es una promesa y escoge a mi amiga porque yo voy a ir a esa cita contigo no voy a faltar a mi palabra- dijo irritada mientras se daba media vuelta

¡bien te espero! –grite aun mas enojado

**Continuara ...**

**Estoy tan nerviosa porfa si te gusto o tengo que mejorar en algo házmelo saber no me dejes con la intriga =) deja un review las personas que solo leen y no dicen nada son como fantasmitas.  
**

**gracias por leer los quiero mucho gracias por la oportunidad.**


	2. La cita

**_bueno aqui estoy de nuevo con otro cap de mi fic espero que les guste quiero agradecerle a Desirena quien fue la primera en seguir mi historia este capitulo lo escribi por ti gracias pense en dejar de escribir esta historia pero por ti la voy a terminar espero que te guste _**

**_van a ver una que otra cancion de 1D o de SS501 ya que son mis grupos favoritos gracias _**

* * *

**La cita**

Por dios que tipo de chica era esa es como una fiera, pero muy linda y por alguna razón quiero que este concierto comience y acabe lo más rápido posible- hey Inuyasha ven a ensayar –dijo Miroku sacándome totalmente de mis pensamientos- si ya voy grite

Muy bien en cinco minutos salimos chicos tienen que prepararse –dijo Yuki

Yo nací listo –dije

Deja de ser tan engreído-dijo un poco molesto Sesshomaru-yo también estoy listo y ustedes-dijo esbozando una sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro

Nosotros también estamos listos-

Ahora chicos después de tantos años volvimos a Japón y tenemos que dar el show de nuestra vida ¿estamos listos?

Si-

¿Queremos hacer felices a las tashers? –

Si- entonces que esperamos hay que salir a divertirnos y sobre todo a divertir a las y a los tashers

Si-gritaron todos al unísono

Muy bien chicos y chicas vamos a comenzar con el gran concierto esperamos que les gusten nuestras canciones –

La siguiente canción la hicimos con mucho amor y especialmente va dedicada a ustedes nuestros lindas fans

What makes you beautiful traducida

Eres insegura, no sabes por qué  
haces girar las cabezas cuando entras por la puerta.

No necesitas maquillaje para cubrir,  
siendo de la forma que eres es suficiente,  
todos en la habitación pueden verlo,  
todos menos tú.

Nena, iluminas mi mundo como nadie más,  
la forma en que te volteas el pelo me abruma  
pero cuando sonríes al suelo, no es difícil decir  
que no sabes,  
no sabes que eres preciosa.  
Si solo pudieras ver lo que yo puedo ver,  
entenderías por qué te deseo tan desesperadamente,  
ahora mismo, te miro y no me puedo creer

que no sepas,  
no sepas que eres preciosa,  
eso es lo que te hace preciosa.

Así que vamos,  
lo entendiste mal,  
para probar que tengo razón lo puse en una canción,  
no sé por qué,  
estás siendo tímida

y te giras cuando te miro a los ojos,  
todos en la habitación pueden verlo,  
todos menos tú.

Nena, iluminas mi mundo como nadie más,  
la forma en que te volteas el pelo me abruma  
pero cuando sonríes al suelo, no es difícil decir

que no sabes,  
no sabes que eres preciosa.  
Si solo pudieras ver lo que yo puedo ver,  
entenderías por qué te deseo tan desesperadamente,  
ahora mismo, te miro y no me puedo creer

que no sepas,  
no sepas que eres preciosa,  
eso es lo que te hace preciosa.

Nena, iluminas mi mundo como nadie más,  
la forma en que te volteas el pelo me abruma  
pero cuando sonríes al suelo, no es difícil decir

-que no sabes-  
no sabes que eres preciosa.  
Nena, iluminas mi mundo como nadie más,  
la forma en que te volteas el pelo me abruma  
pero cuando sonríes al suelo, no es difícil decir

que no sabes,  
no sabes que eres preciosa.  
Si solo pudieras ver lo que yo puedo ver,  
entenderías por qué te deseo tan desesperadamente,  
ahora mismo, te miro y no me puedo creer

que no sepas,  
no sepas que eres preciosa,  
no sepas que eres preciosa.  
Eso es lo que te hace preciosa.

Ahora ha llegado el momento que todas han esperado ya se ha elegido a una chica entres todas y la gran favorecida es ….. Sango-dijo Miroku mientras Koga tomaba la mano de la chica

En realidad era una chica muy linda, tenía la piel clara ojos hermosos de color marrón oscuro al igual que su hermoso cabello, es mejor que la haya elegido a ella antes que a esa antipática chica

Inuyasha que estás haciendo deja de estar distraído tenemos que comenzar la canción-me susurro al oído Sesshomaru

keh? – dije saliendo de mis pensamientos e incorporándome rápido ya que pronto iba a ser mi solo

Cante como nunca mientras veía a una bella pelinegra que no era la que estaba en el escenario sino a la chica con la que tendría una cita después

Gracias este era mi sueño gracias –dijo entre lagrimas

No hay de que ,hacerlas felices es nuestra misión-respondí teniendo una ovación del publico

Después de 2 horas más acabo el concierto y yo por alguna razón estaba emocionado

Por fin –exclame exhausto

"Por fin" pensé que te gustaba cantar-

Obvio que me gusta cantar Miroku pero uno también se cansa de vez en cuando-

Uno también se cansa de vez en cuando, que es esa frase es tu trabajo y disque tu pasión hazlo bien –

Haber niñito tu no eres así desde cuándo tan trabajador y tan irritante-el solo me miro-dime el nombre y donde la conociste-

Que? Yo? El nombre? Donde la conociste? Estás loco? No he conocido a nadie soy el mismo puff-

Ahh! No quieres hablar-

Pero…..es..qu….e yo no he conocido a nadie-dijo nervioso

Si….. claro y yo nací ayer- el me miro y suspiro

Se llama Sango y fue la chica del concierto es la misma de la calle –

Mejor pues es fan nuestra y de seguro se derrite por ti- en ese momento se me vino a la mente las palabras de esa chica "a claro tú piensas que yo por estar en un concierto de ustedes me muero y me derrito por ti y por tus amigos"-

Es verdad –dijo mirándome y sonriendo

Suerte –le sonreí-aparte tenemos una cita con ellas así que prepárate –dije con una sonrisa picara

¿Cita?-

Si la reunión que tenemos con la FG después del concierto es decir en este momento dahhhh-

No sé en que mundo estoy me había olvidado por completo-dijo avergonzado

Tranquilo no es que importe mucho-

Ehh?-dijo sorprendido-tu? Diciendo eso wow, si eres el que más ama a las fans ¿Cómo así dijiste eso?-

Jajajajaja ok… nunca pensé que me iban a considerar así- dije riendo

Bueno, no hagamos a esperar a la bella chica –

¿Sabes? Me encanta volverte a ver con esa cara de estúpido enamorado ya extrañaba verte así- el me sonrió

Eres un buen amigo, aunque un poco arrogante a veces pero igual te quiero-dijo mientras me abrazaba

Keh? Yo arrogante en tus sueños –

Dejemos de arruinar este bello momento y vámonos rápido que Sesshomaru y Koga han de estar esperándonos –

Con respecto a eso voy a llegar un poquito tarde no te molestes por favor-dije mientras juntaba mis manos y agachaba la cabeza

No claro que no me voy a molestar pero dime como se llama y como la conociste-

Como es que con una simple frase él puede saber lo que pienso o lo que hago wow – Keh? pufff a mí no me vas a hacer la misma jugada-

Pero es el mismo caso –

Claro que no simplemente vi a una chica linda y me pareció invitarla a salir pero solo para pasar el rato, nada importante-

Mmmm bueno X te espero no llegues muy tarde –dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo

Tranquilo no tardare más de lo necesario- dije con tono sarcástico

¿Disculpa?-dijo una sorprendida pelinegra

Quedas totalmente disculpada pero apúrate tenemos una cita que comenzar ¿…..?-

Kagome, Kagome Higurashi y como es eso de que "no tardare más de lo necesario" –dijo tratando de imitar mi voz

Simplemente es una conversación entre chicos .Ahora no puedo o que, acaso te pertenezco-

¿?-hizo una cara totalmente extraña y un sonido muy raro-No te entiendo y no pretendo hacerlo

No es necesario-

En realidad yo…. Que…ria agradecerte por elegir a mi amiga ella está muy feliz-

No te preocupes nosotros estamos para hacerlas felices –ella me sonrió y dijo gracias- ehmmm vamos?-

¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?-

A donde más pues al hotel-dije riendo

¿Qué? ¿Hotel?-grito nerviosa

Shhhh cállate pervertida-me sonrió irónicamente-

Pervertida ¿yo? Que te pasa con quien crees que hablas –

No quiero arruinar la cita así que por favor no peleemos –

Estoy de acuerdo-me sonrió-vamos que quiero acabar con esto pronto-

Keh? Desde cuando eres tú la que pones las ordenes-

Desde siempre, tienes un problema-

Lo reitero no quiero pelear, no quiero pelear-

Jajajajajaja que lindo vámonos-

Vámonos dije extendiendo mi mano-me sonrió

Enserio? No crees que voy a hacer eso o ¿si?-pregunto incrédula

Keh? Que te pasa acaso estás loca o qué? Tomar la mano de el gran Inuyasha Taisho líder de B4 es un privilegio que no tienen todas-

Sabes cada vez que te conozco más me convenzo que solo hay una palabra para describirte EN-GREI-DO-

No te enojes. No te enojes-

Kawaii me encanta estar contigo eres entretenido-

No quiero ser tu chiste así que vámonos-

**En el hotel **

Ponte cómoda-dije mientras abría la puerta y me sacaba la chompa

Wow que lindo-

Es un linda habitación-dije sonriente mirando la cama

Después quien es la pervertida, hablaba de la mesa –

A si eso claro lo preparo Yuki ¿te gusta?-

Si me encanta esta hermoso-

Entonces siéntese hermosa damisela-dije mientras le apartaba una silla

Que amable-

Dejemos todo eso de lado ahora hablemos ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Ehmmm Kagome Higurashi ¿por?-

Hermoso nombre y es porque quiero saber más de ti simplemente-

Ok….? Tienes alguna otra pregunta-

¿Tienes novio?-

Y eso a ti que te interesa-le sonreí-no en este momento estoy soltera-

Wow como una chica tan linda está sola-

Otra pregunta-dijo desviando el tema

A que colegio asistes?-

Al comil #8. Tu asistes a alguno?-

Enserio vas a un colegio militar wow y respecto a tu pregunta teníamos profesores privados durante la gira pero ahora tenemos que escoger uno de aquí pero aún no lo hemos decidido-

Solo te pregunte si asistías a algún colegio la respuesta era un sí o un no y listo pero gracias por la información-

Ja-ja-ja muy divertida ¿no? Y en qué curso estas?-

En 10mo y tú?-

Que bella coincidencia en el mismo curso y dime que es lo que te gusta hacer?-

Ehmmm no mucho me encanta salir con mis am….ring ring oh perdón lo siento puedo contestar?-

Si claro hazlo-

Alo Kagome que haces? Ayúdame estamos con tres de los chicos de B4 estoy tan emocionada que apenas puedo hablar y pasa lo mismo con Ayame –dijo la chica a través del teléfono

Tranquilízate Sango en un momento estoy ahí-

Por favor Kagome ven pronto te lo ruego-dijo la chica del teléfono angustiada

Ok chao en un rato nos vemos –

No lo creo tenemos una ci-ta de 4 horas y solo ha pasado media hora quedan aún 3 horas y media-

Por favor es para mí amigas no seas así por favor?-dijo suplicando

Ah-ah no se puede-

Por favor por favor no seas así hare lo que quieras por favor-

Lo que quiera-dije riendo

Lo que sea pero déjame irme-

Entonces quiero dos be-sos-dije tocando mis labios –

Que estás loco, claro que no te besare-

Entonces siéntate y sigamos hablando que todavía faltan 3horas y media para que te puedas ir-

Como puedes ser tan malo por favor déjame ir no te cuesta nada-

Sí que me cuesta y si no cumples con lo primero entonces que sea lo segundo pero apúrate hasta a mí me da pena la pobre de Sango tan emocionada y sin poder hablar-dije jugando con su cabeza

Ashhhhh está bien 2 besos y se acaba ni más ni más –

¿Segura?-dije mientras me acercaba a ella poco a poco

Ehmmm estoy segura…..-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

Entonces –dije mientras hundía mis labios en los de ella ,cedió al instante y coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello sus labios se frotaban con los míos como si estuvieran sincronizados pero nuestros pulmones pedían oxígeno a gritos y tuvimos que separarnos

Ok tengo que aceptarlo no eres tan mal besador Inu-ya-sha-

Lo mismo digo pero mi reputación no puede quedar arruinada así que no me conformo con un no eres tan mal besador –dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la presionaba contra mi cuerpo delicadamente pose mis labios sobre los suyos y como en el beso anterior ella reacciono al instante y lo delicado paso a la historia mi lengua recorría cada espacio de su cavidad bucal y ella hacia lo mismo era una danza maravillosa pero al ver que me estaba quedando sin aire como jugada final decidí morder su labio inferior con cierta fuerza como para que quede con una marca a lo que ella solo jadeo y nos separamos.

2 me puedo ir –

Que corta nota eres Kagome y con lo bien que la estábamos pasando-dije desilusionado-pero si ya quieres irte la puerta está abierta-

Gracias por todo-dijo y luego se volteo hacia mí-Sabes he cambiado de opinión-

¿Sobre qué?-ella me sonrió y envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y poso sus labios con fuerza sobre los míos y yo reaccione al instante nuestras cabezas se movían de un lado para el otro descontroladamente antes de separarse de mi ella mordió mi labio inferior imprimiendo cierta fuerza que me hizo levantarme del trance.

No creías que solo yo iba a tener esto-dijo señalando su labio

Keh? Si serás mala por tu culpa tendré problemas con los paparazis –

Ojo por ojo diente por diente –dijo sonriendo mientras cruzaba la puerta

**Narra Kagome**

**En el hotel **

Ehmmm no mucho me encanta salir con mis am….ring ring oh perdón lo siento puedo contestar?-

Si claro hazlo-me dijo educadamente

Alo Kagome que haces? Ayúdame estamos con tres de los chicos de B4 estoy tan emocionada que apenas puedo hablar y pasa lo mismo con Ayame –dijo Sango

Tranquilízate Sango en un momento estoy ahí-

Por favor Kagome ven pronto te lo ruego-dijo angustiada

Ok chao en un rato nos vemos –

No lo creo tenemos una ci-ta de 4 horas y solo ha pasado media hora quedan aún 3 horas y media-

Por favor es para mí amigas no seas así por favor?-dije suplicando

Ah-ah no se puede-

Por favor por favor no seas así hare lo que quieras por favor-

Lo que quiera-dijo riendo

Lo que sea pero déjame irme-

Entonces quiero dos be-sos-dije tocando mis labios –

Que estás loco, claro que no te besare- pero que se cree este yo no soy tan fácil aparte nunca he besado a nadie antes

Entonces siéntate y sigamos hablando que todavía faltan 3 horas y media para que te puedas ir-

Como puedes ser tan malo por favor déjame ir no te cuesta nada-

Sí que me cuesta y si no cumples con lo primero entonces que sea lo segundo pero apúrate hasta a mí me da pena la pobre de Sango tan emocionada y sin poder hablar-

Ashhhhh está bien 2 besos y se acaba ni más ni más –

¿Segura?-dije mientras me acercaba a ella poco a poco

Ehmmm estoy segura…-dije pero mi cabeza era un lio

Entonces-dijo mientras hundía sus labios en los míos reaccione cuando pude pero en realidad yo no se besar estoy tan nerviosa y si se da cuenta y si se burla de mi pensé mientras envolvía su cuello con mis brazos involuntariamente poco a poco me fui adaptando a la situación y sus labios se frotaban con los míos y era hermoso pero nuestros pulmones pedían oxígeno a gritos y tuvimos que separarnos

Ok tengo que aceptarlo no eres tan mal besador Inu-ya-sha-

Lo mismo digo pero mi reputación no puede quedar arruinada así que no me conformo con un no eres tan mal besador –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me presionaba contra su cuerpo delicadamente pose sus labios sobre los míos y esta vez reaccione rápidamente me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo el introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad bucal y la recorría apasionadamente yo hacía lo mismo con la suya y era una danza me desperté del trance cuando sentí un dolor en mi labio inferior y nos separamos

2 me puedo ir –

Que corta nota eres Kagome y con lo bien que la estábamos pasando-dijo desilusionado-pero si ya quieres irte la puerta está abierta-

Gracias por todo-dije y vi mis labios estaban completamente rojos y que era eso una mordida ¿cómo pudo? Me voltee hacia el-Sabes he cambiado de opinión-

¿Sobre qué?-le sonreí y envolví mis brazos en su cuello y pose mis labios con fuerza sobre los de él. Reacciono muy rápidamente como si deseara ese beso con locura nuestras cabezas se movían como locas y como era lo planeado mordí su labio inferior con más fuerza de lo que él hizo con el mío.

No creías que solo yo iba a tener esto-dije señalando mi labio

Keh? Si serás mala por tu culpa tendré problemas con los paparazis –

Ojo por ojo diente por diente –dije sonriendo mientras cruzaba la puerta-wow fue mi primero segundo y tercer beso como pude darle a ese chico mis primeros besos apenas y lo conozco que loca que soy-Kagome que estabas haciendo te extrañamos decían a coro dos chicas-haciéndome despertar de mi pensamientos

Sango, Ayame no se preocupen ya estoy aquí por cierto ya hablaron con ellos-

No, nos da mucha vergüenza y aparte no está el líder de la banda-

Pero chicas-

Lo siento perdón por la demora –dijo el peliplata atravesando la puerta

No te preocupes Inu igual todavía falta mucho tiempo-

Hola mi nombre es Kagome, la chica que está a mi derecha es Sango y la de mi izquierda es Ayame, es un gusto conocerlos-

Para nada el gusto de nosotros-dijo un castaño

Como dijo mi gran amigo Koga el gusto es de nosotros les agradecemos que tan bellas chicas sean nuestras fans-

Así hablamos por horas mientras yo soportaba las miradas de Inuyasha

Bueno chicos lo sentimos mucho pero ya es tarde y nos tenemos que ir-

Las llevamos-dijo Miroku

Qué lindo de tu parte pero nuestro transporte ya está afuera-dijo Sango

Mmmm bueno tengan cuidado-

Gracias por todo-dijimos sonriendo

Ahora ya acabo todo-dijo sonriendo Sango-cuéntanos que te paso en el labio-

¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¿En el labio? Pufff estás loca-

Ni loca ni nada crees que no nos fijamos en eso desde que llegaste-

¡Ayame! De ti no creía eso porque me miras los labios pervertida-

Qué? Estas loca y si tuviera ese tipo de gustos no me voy a fijar en alguien tan…..-

Tan qué ah? Tan bella, única, inigualable –

Si claro-

Pero si nos fijamos Kagome y valla o sorpresa que llegas tarde y Inuyasha también-me sonrió-y…..el también tenía una mordida así que cuéntanos todo-

Ehhh? Ustedes están locas me pegue con la puerta, ehmmm mire yo iba corriendo porque ustedes me habían llamado e iba a entrar en una habitación y alguien abre antes que yo golpee y me pego en el labio con la puerta y yo más enojada que él le tire la puerta encima y nada más-

Ahh eso y cuando viajaron a narnia-

Sango deja de ser así eso es lo que paso-

Pero oye sango esa puerta tenia dientes que linda necesito una así-

Dientes qué? Como pudo….dije recibiendo sus risas

Descubierta, nos querías engañar que mal de tu parte Kagome-

Bueno es que miren –dije suspirando-la historia es esta dije mientras le contaba todo lo ocurrido

Wow enserio te besaste con Inuyasha Taisho-

Si por desgracia-

¿Cómo? Que por desgracia, ese chico es guapísimo –

Sí. Estoy de acuerdo con Sango te envido-dijo riendo

Si todo lindo pero por su culpa tengo tremenda marca en el labio-

Jajajaja pero mira el lado positivo el tendrá problemas con los paparazis y tu no, simple-

Si en cierto sentido es bueno-dije recogiendo mi cabello-

**Narra Inuyasha**

Ya se fueron las chicas ahora cuéntanos que te paso en el labio-

¿En el labio? Que me va a pasar nada –

Ajap no nacimos ayer crees que no nos dimos cuenta como mirabas a Kagome-

Miroku no te pases yo no estaba mirando a nadie-

A y por supuesto los dos llegaron tarde y con una linda mordida en los labios-

Que mordida tanto se nota-dije

Si lo sabía pero oye Inu acaso te la querías comer, tremenda marca que le dejaste-dijo riendo

Ja-ja-ja era un chiste mejor dejemos ese tema de lado-

Es verdad acaben con sus niñerías, tenemos que escoger un colegio y es para ya-

Sesshomaru no seas así déjanos hablar un rato, no todo es serio en el mundo-reclamo Koga

No. Es verdad debemos escoger un colegio- dije sonriendo

Por qué tan sonriente acaso tienes una propuesta-

Si ya la tengo pero no sé si les guste-

Pero dilo pues a ver si lo aceptamos o no-

Ok. Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku que les parece el comil #8 –

Un colegio militar ¿estás seguro?-

* * *

_**gracias si llegaste hasta el final te lo agradezco mucho espero que te haya gustado **_


	3. Estrellas er el colegio

**bueno aqui les traigo otro cap de mi fic espero que les guste :) perdón por la demora es que había estado en exámenes pero después de revisar la pag me di cuenta que ustedes no me dan reviews ni nada y me deprimi pero no quiero fallarles así que aquí esta espero la disfruten =D**

* * *

**Estrellas en el colegio**

Si. Estoy muy seguro, es un excelente colegio y aparte es estricto así que se nos va a hacer más fácil ir allí-

Pero…es un un colegio militar- dijo Koga haciendo un puchero

Ehmmm a mí tampoco me gus..-ahí estudia Sango le dije en el oído – el comil wow siempre quise ir a uno de esos, yo estoy 100% de acuerdo –

Que bien Miroku está muy entusiasmado; así que Sesshomaru tu que dices?-

Mmmm mi opinión no es que cuente mucho ,yo hable con Yuki y …seguiré con los profesores privados ya que soy un curso mayor, pero ya que dos están de acuerdo yo también apoyo al comil-

Yo no estoy de acuerdo ¿por qué tengo que ir a ese colegio?-

3 son más que uno lo siento-dije lanzándole un beso

Uaghh que asco, no me tires besos. Más que sea dame una buena razón para ir a ese colegio-

Allí estudia la chica de cabello rojo- le dije en el oído

Qué?-dijo abriendo los ojos- En serio. Me encantaría ir a ese colegio –

Pero ahí que ver como se mueven por una falda –dije riendo

No te hagas, el muy que, que tú también quieres ir allí por una chica –

Ja-ja-ja Koga dime te comiste 5 limones antes de venir porque si eres agrio-

Tarado, bueno no importa en unas dos semanas vamos a ir a clases-

**Narra Kagome**

Alo Kagome que haces?-

Pues yo nada y tú? Ah por cierto que raro como así llamando?-

Eh? Que mentirosa yo siempre te llamo –dijo dolido- y como tú no estoy haciendo nada quieres ir a pasear?-

Pues claro me encantaría-

Entonces paso por ti en 1 hora o….. es muy poco tiempo-

Tranquilo ni que me demorara un siglo en arreglarme en una hora está bien-

Me encanta que seas así-rio-entonces nos vemos-

Oki doki. Chao Okami-dije colgando

Quién era? Que cargas esa sonrisa de boba –

Wow Sango en verdad pareciera que no tuvieras casa solo pasa metida aquí-

Yo solo me intereso por ti y tu me sales con esto pero ya ves cómo te portas-

Jajaajaja tranquila Sango solo es una pequeña broma me encanta que siempre estés en mi casa ah y sobre quien era con quien hablaba es Okami –dije sonriendo

Ah el-dijo con cierta desilusión-yo pensé que ya te habías contactado con Inuyasha papacito Taisho-

Inuyasha papacito que?-reí-estás loca yo ni muerta vuelvo a hablar con ese aparte que suerte que solo lo tuve que ver ese día –

Ajap bien que te gustaron esos besos que te dio-dijo tocándose los labios

Qué asco nooo aparte fue por ir a verlas a ustedes no porque yo hubiera querido, mala, aparte si fuera a besar a alguien por mi voluntad seria a Okami porque el es súper lindo mega tierno-

Si súper y todo eso pero parece que no lo quisieras porque 3 meses de cortejo y nada –

Son solo 3 meses y aparte el no me ha pedido nada-

No te ha pedido nada? Ese niño se te declaro 3 veces ya tu no lo quisiste aceptar-dijo haciendo una mueca

Se me declaro cuando ni lo conocía que quisieras que hiciera-

Esa fue la primera vez y las otras 2-

Por favor Sango tengo 13 años en mi vida he tenido novio, deja de criticarme o dime cuantos has tenido tú? O cuanto chicos se te han declarado y tú les has dicho que si a la primera-

Para tu información mi niña yo he tenido ya un novio lo cual tú ya sabias porque te lo conté y no, no he aceptado a ningún chico que no conozco a la primera, pero Okami ya me da pena-

Ya está bien no me presiones en estos 3 meses me he dado cuenta que el es una persona increíble y si vuelve a proponer algo lo aceptaré con gusto-

Bueno, ya han pasado 20 minutos no te tenías que arreglar para una cita?-

La cita con Okami por tu culpa se me olvido-dije mirándola mal

Por mi culpa ja no me hagas reír bien que no quieres ir y me echas la culpa-

Yo claro que quiero ir el es súper mega lindo deja de meterme cosas en la cabeza aparte tengo un hermoso conjunto nuevo que estaba reservando para cuando Okami me vuelva a invitar a salir-dije sacándole la lengua

No quiero discutir contigo así que cuando regreses hablamos –

Me comencé a alistar en realidad no tenía nada que ponerme, tome una ducha y con la toalla enrollada al cuerpo comencé a buscar y vi un conjunto que me llamo la atención me vesti rápidamente seque mi cabello me puse unos deportivos y Salí.

Te ves bien y perdón por lo de enante se que tu si quieres a Okami es que ….. Alguien como Inuyasha Taisho te preste atención es para quedarse impactada y que tu ni lo registres me deja confundida-dijo jugando con sus manos

No te preocupes best friends forever and ever -dije abrazándola

Ahhh te adoro eres la mejor pero bueno no te me desarregles mucho que tenemos una cita-

Si ya en unos 10 minutos me han de venir a ver-

Kagome que has pensado sobre lo de mudarnos a una casa solo para nosotras-

Pues ya te lo dije estoy muy de acuerdo por mi no hay ningún problema consigue la casa y vamos-

Eres la mejor de eso no hay duda y ya tengo la casa es de 2 pisos súper mega grande como la de nosotras y Ayame dijo que sus papas también le habían dado permiso así que solo ahí que aclarar lo de la venta de la casa reunir el dinero y yap-

Que bien preparado lo tienes todo-sonreí-mis más sinceras felicitaciones –

Señorita Kagome el joven Okami la ha venido a ver que le digo-

Kaede no me digas señorita te lo vengo diciendo desde hace rato y no te preocupes que bajo en este momento-

Si señori….-arquee una ceja-Kagome dijo retirándose de la habitación

Nos vemos mi amor hermoso espero verte cuando regrese –

Si yo también te extrañare Kagome eres el amor de mi vida no lo olvides-

Me encantas –dije entre risas-chao –

Okami hola como estas?-

Pues estaba bien pero ahora que te veo siento que se me ilumino por completo el dia –

Awww eres tan lindo –

Pero no mucho más que tu-

Ya basta me estás haciendo sonrojar-

Jajajajaja eres tan linda ok Kagome-dijo tomando mi mano yo solo sonreí-es un a pregunta que te la quiero hacer desde hace mucho pero …ya me ha dado cierta pena ehhh….. no es para que me respondas ahora si no al final de la cita no te quiero presionar, tu….. Quisieras ser mi novia?-dijo nervioso

No tengo nada que pensar-dije mirando a Sango que desde la ventana veía la cena con palomitas-yo….si quiero ser tu novia-el me abrazo y pude ver como Sango se volteaba desilusionada

Me haces el chico más feliz del mundo-sonrió

Y yo soy la chica más feliz entonces-

Nos vamos Novia-dije estirando su mano

Jajajajaja nos vamos Novio-dije tomando su mano

En realidad fue una cita súper divertida hablamos de todo de cómo me iba sobre la mudanza sobre cómo estaba el sobre cómo estaba yo y me encantaba hasta que surgió el tema incómodo.

Kagome y cómo te fue en el concierto de B4-

Pues me fue muy bien-dije nerviosa

Y pudieron conocer a los integrantes sé que era o es el sueño de tus amigas-

Si, pudimos conocerlos muy bien-dije tragando saliva el solo hizo una mueca-pero ¿por qué hablamos de ellos?-

No nada solo quería saber cómo te había ido-

Aww tan atento como siempre-

Kagome-gire mi rostro el solo se acerco a mi lentamente puso su mano en mi cabello y cuando estaba a 2 cm de mi puse mi mano, no sé qué me paso o sea es el chico más lindo y atento del mundo y pongo la mano eres estúpida Kagome me dije

Ahhh lo siento no debí sé que es tu primer beso y no debo presionarte-dijo avergonzado

No tranquilo es mi culpa no debí…-dije bajando mi cabeza -pero si no es mi primer beso y valla besos fueron los anteriores porque no pude.

No te preocupes tiempo al tiempo –dijo sonriendo levantando mi cabeza

Eres único-dije abrazándolo

Bueno no voy a ser tan único si no te llevo a casa temprano-sonreí-tenemos cole mañana y aparte ya se te paso la fiesta que tuviste hace 2 semanas en un concierto-dijo entre risas

Si ya van 2 semanas-dije entres dientes

Pasa algo-

No nada importante-

Nos vamos-

Si-dije tomando su mano el solo se limitó a sonreír

* * *

Señorita Kagome levántese ya tiene que ir al colegio-dijo sacudiéndome Kaede

No déjame dormir no va a pasar nada importante hoy-dije soñolienta

Señorita se le va a hacer tarde levántese-

Ya, ya –dije sacándomela sabanas de encima-ya me cambio-

Aun dormida abrí la llave de la ducha y entre tome un baño de agua fria durante 15 minutos y me coloque el uniforme me peine mi cabello en una cola y luego puse la maya para que cubriera todo mi cabello me encanta mi uniforme pero hay veces que lo odio pero no es increíble.

Hola Kagome te extrañe-dijo Ayame mientras corría abrazarme-y yo más –dije devolviéndole el abrazo

Ahhh claro y para mí como siempre no hay nada-dijo Sango cruzando los brazos

Como que no hay nada taradita, ven-dije uniéndola al abrazo

Ya, suficiente-

Es verdad nos están mirando raro-

Sango, Ayame aún les importa lo que piense la gente por mí que hablen no me interesa-

Si pero esa es a ti no a nosotras-

Bueno, bueno ya no peleen-

Es verdad mejor vamos al curso, después nuestra comandante se pone molesta –dijo entre risas Ayame

Si ella es un monstruo verde y malo-rio Sango

Que malas desde cuando piensan eso de mi-

No mentira tu sabes que te amamos-dijeron abrazándome

Sí, claro cuando les conviene-

Kagome como has estado-dijo Hoyo abrazándome

Pues ahora que te veo mucho mejor-

Awww lo mismo pienso no digas eso que me sonrojo-dijo tapándose la cara

Eres un hermoso, te adoro-dije agarrándole los cachetes

Cof, cof-nos interrumpió una tos muy pronunciada

Ahhhh perdón Hoyo él es Okami mi…..novio-dije a lo que el abrió los ojos

Novio?-dijo sorprendido-desde cuando mi bebe tiene novio-dijo haciendo un puchero-Okami lo observaba extrañado y yo solo me quería reír

Hoyo de mi vida es algo muy reciente y por eso no te había contado no-me interrumpió Okami-no te preocupes sabré cuidar muy bien a tu bebe-dijo extendiéndole la mano-Hoyo la cogió y le dijo te atreves a lastimarla y la linda sonrisa que me estas mostrando ahora ya no existirá-dijo riendo

Jajajajajaja-rio nervioso-no te preocupes no le hare nada-

Hoyo, no te pases –dije exaltada

Tranquila mi linda bebe yo no le hare nada si él no te hace nada-dijo malicioso

Kagome te busca el sargento-

¿Qué? ¿por qué ahora?-refunfuñe saliendo del curso camine hasta inspección y sonreí

Hola Kagome-dijo señalado que me siente

Hola sargent que se hice mal esta vez-dije cerrando los ojos, sonrió

No has hecho nada malo o sí? Bueno no es por eso es que tenemos estudiantes nuevos que van a tu curso y quiero que le presentes a las personas y los acompañes hasta que se acostumbren-

Pero acompañarlos, ya no son muy grandecitos para eso?-

Es que ellos son cantantes famosos y se les va a hacer un poco difícil adaptarse ya que no han ido nunca a un colegio-

Pero ashhh por qué yo?-

Porque eres la comandante de curso y porque a mí me dio la gana-

Sargent usted es malo-sonrió

Bueno estos son los estudiantes que tienes que cuidar y enseñarles todo-rio maliciosamente enseñándome a 3 chicos en la oficina

¿Qué?-dije exaltada al ver a Inuyasha sonriendo

Hola Kagome tengo que admitir que la conversación estaba muy divertida pero me encanto la parte en que te querías deshacer de nosotros como sea fue hermosa-dijo sarcástico

Awww Inu no sabes como me alegra verte –dije irónica

Cof-cof no sabía que se conocían –

Mi suerte es tan buena que me hizo conocerlo-reí sarcástica el solo me miro mal

Helloooo estamos pintados o que-dijo Koga señalándose junto a Miroku

Hola Kagome ¿cómo has estado?-dijo Miroku dándome un beso en la mejilla

Muy bien que alegría verte-

Hola como has estado-dijo besando mi mejilla Koga

Ahora que te veo mucho mejor-dije divertida

Aww que linda-dijo abrazándome-si linda con lo que le conviene-murmuro Inuyasha

Muy bien síganme-

Adónde vamos?-

No se dime que quieres ver Koga-

Pues enséñanos la piscina me encanta el agua-

Pues ahhh eso no se va a poder hasta que se pongan su uniforme solo pueden entrar estudiantes-

Nosotros también tenemos que usar uniforme-dijo un exaltado Miroku antes de ser rodeado por chicas

Dame un autógrafo-gritaba una, bésame la otra, quieres ser mi novio decían a coro

Auch como lo lamento chicas pero no se pueden acercar a ellos tanto-dije nerviosa

Pero porque acaso eres su dueña-gritaban a coro-los chicos me miraban preocupados

No, no soy su dueña pero si soy una comandante de curso, con un mayor rango que ustedes montón de peladitas y si se me da la gana se quedan castigadas limpiando los baños-dije desafiante

Tú no sabes quién es mi padre reclamo una

Si mi amor no lo sé pero tampoco me interesa-dije mirándola con lastima-asi que shu shu-dije moviendo mi mano-ellas me miraron mal y se fueron

Wow Kagome mis más sinceras felicitaciones eres toda una peleonera-

Ahhhh todavia que los defiendo yo soy toda una dama y no peleo con nadie-dije dolida

Si claro con nadie-dijo Inuyasha irónico-pero muchas gracias –

Wow el príncipe agradece-

Ohhh que linda por lo de príncipe, que bien que te des cuenta-sonrio-pero yo siempre agradezco-

Ya, ya no peleen-

Pero Koga no soy yo es ella-

Parecen peor que novios-dijo Miroku divertido

Keh? Yo con esta ni muerto-dijo nervioso

Mira niño yo primero me meto al Lorenzo Ponce me entierro viva y me corto las muñecas por no salir con este-

Este que tu dice es amado por miles de chicas mucho pero mucho más lindas que tu así que no te hagas esperanzas –

Sabes no quiero discutir con tarados-dije terminante

Mejor enséñanos el curso-dijo intentando parar el caos Miroku

Si vamos, es por aquí-dije caminando hasta llegar al salón que estaba a lado del auditorio.

Es muy lindo-

Gracias Koga cierto que es un hermoso curso pero hay dos paralelos ustedes a cual van?-

Pues al tuyo-dijo obvio Inuyasha

Al mío? ¿Por qué?-

No, nos quieres-dijo triste Miroku

Noooo claro que si los quiero a ustedes 2 al que no soporto es a ese-dije señalando a Inuyasha

Este tiene nombre-dijo enojado

Kagome has vuelto que habías hecho ahora-dijo preocupada Sango

Si no era nada es que hay estudiantes nuevos y me llamaron para enseñarle el colegio-

Y que tal son lindos?-

Ayameee que loca eres-reí

Cof-cof-dijo Koga divertido por la situación Ayame se moría de la vergüenza por lo que había dicho

Chicas ellos son los chicos nuevos de ahora en adelante vendrán al colegio-

En serio van a venir-dijo con brillos en los ojos Ayame

Pues ese es el plan-

Que bien me encanta la idea-dijo Sango riendo

Mi vida a mi no me los presentas-

Mi amor Hoyo ellos son los chicos de la banda favorita de Ayame y Sango-

Ellos son novios-le pregunto Koga al oído a Sango no ellos solo juegan –contesto-Ayame la miro mal

Mucho gusto-dijo sonriendo Hoyo

Kagome ¿Qué haces?-pregunto extrañado un chico

No nada Okami presentándole a mis amigas a los nuevos estudiantes por?-

No solo quería saber si estabas en problemas por lo que te llamo el sargento-dijo nervioso

Sabes que eres una ternura-dije sonriendo

¿Quién es el ?-dijo extrañado Inuyasha

El es mi novio-dije abrazándolo-no se si habrá sido mi imaginación o escuche un uhhhhhhh cuando mire a Inuyasha

Ahh que bien hacen bonita pareja-dijo después de un rato-lo siento tenemos que irnos a poner el uniforme ya que en media hora comienzan las clases-

Ahh ok cuídense de las chicas y cualquier cosa me llaman-dije sonriente el solo me miro extrañado y se fue al baño junto con Miroku y Koga

**NARRA INUYASHA**

Habíamos llegado a un nuevo colegio y cuando entra Kagome al salón del sargento estaba un poco preocupada pero al mismo tiempo relajada comenzó a hablar con el sargento y medio nos insulto diciendo que no nos podemos cuidar solos, pero no me importaba mucho ya que quería poder volver a hablar con ella y asi fue volvimos a vernos y ella se quedo perpleja se veía muy linda en realidad pero apenas comenzamos a hablar comenzamos a pelear es que nunca me llevare bien con esta chica era lo que corria por mi mente estaba en mi mundo encanatado por el nuevo colegio ya que era al primero que íbamos y encantado por la bienvenida tan poco calurosa la que ya no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir era muy tranquilo hasta que las palabras de Kagome me sacaron de mi sueño "el es mi novio" y lo abrazo en serio decidí venir a un colegio militar para que ella este con novio vaya joyita la ante-semana pasada me beso y ahora tiene novio pude escuchar como Koga Miroku y esas otras chicas decían uhhhhhh. Qué te pasa Kagome no te das cuenta que mereces algo mejor? Pensé pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue hacen bonita pareja acompañada con una sonrisa que no se cree ni mi madre, no quería hacer el momento más incómodo asi que les dije que nos teníamos que ir a poner el uniforme.

Inu amigo se que no querías hacer el momento más incómodo pero me puedes decir ¿Qué uniformes nos vamos a poner? Aun no los han comprado-

Miroku amigo dime quien estaba incomodo aparte no había ninguna razón o si?-

Auchh primera etapa negación, tranquilo te comprendo-dijo Koga dándome palmadas en la espalda

No sé de qué hablan-

Si claro, te mueres de los celos porque Kagome tiene novio-

En primer lugar no me gusta esa chica es solo mi juguete y me gusta verla enojada y si quiero en 1 mesla tengo en mi mano-

Tu piensas que puedes conquistar a Kagome sabes que es una feria y que a Okami le costo 3 meses conquistarla-dijo un chico desconocido que se estaba lavando las manos

¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué me dices eso?-pregunte extrañado

Soy de tu clase mi nombre es Onigumo-dijo sonriente

A hola sabes que es un poquito de mala educación escucha conversaciones privadas-

Perdón señorito-dijo en tono burlon-solo te estoy avisando que a esa chica nadie la puede conquistar en 2 meses y menos en uno-dijo riendo

Pues cuanto te apuesto que yo si puedo-

No lo creo no pierdas tiempo y dinero-

Es que yo no lo voy a perder los vas a hacer tu-dije desafiante me miro y rio

Pues mi niño estas seguro pero invitemos a mas gente para qe esto se haga interesante-

Mas gente para que?-

Mientras más gente más ganancia-dijo entre risas

Llama a quien quieras pero veras que a esa linda fiera la domo en un mes a más tardar dos-

Estas muy seguro pero veremos que pasa-

Que va a pasar que esa chica va a ser mi novia y tú vas a perder billetes-reí el me miro mientras salía del baño

Inuyasha estás seguro esto te puede traer consecuencias-dijo preocupado Miroku

No tranquilo no creo que pase nada malo-

Chicos aquí están los uniforme Yuki los trajo y se fue, pero que paso?-dijo después de ver la cara asustada de Miroku.

Nada que va a pasar-dije nervioso

Nada, te parece nada-me miro y luego miro a Koga-nuestro lindo amigo hizo una apuesta con un chico que recién conocemos que va a conquistar a Kagome.

No es para tanto, yo la conquisto paso 2 días de novio con ella le rompo, no se entera y se acabo no hay de que preocuparse-

Si eso esperemos-dijo resignado

**continuara...**

**espero que les haya gustado y si no diganme que no y si si se los agradecere mucho =) lo adoro y no se olviden de dejar comentarios :***


	4. Tal vez si me gustes

**hola de nuevo =) ehmm he estado de vacaciones asi que les escribí un nuevo cap. Las músicas las pondré en ingles porque me gustan mas asi espero les guste **

* * *

**Tal vez si me gustes**

Pónganse los uniformes y dejen mi vida privada en paz por favor-

Inu somos tus amigos y nos preocupa y si te enamoras y ella te descubre?-dijo preocupado Miroku

Ja-ja-ja eso nunca va a pasar yo el gran Inuyasha Taisho enamorarse de alguien que no es ni una modelo, ni una cantante y que apenas es linda y con una muy mala actitud esa es una chica para un día-

Mmmmm pero eso no pensaste cuando la besaste-arquee una ceja- y eso tampoco lo pensaste cuando nos hablaste para venir a este colegio -

Auch buen golpe-dijo Koga divertido yo lo fulmine con la mirada

Es un juego en el cual el ganador siempre voy a ser yo -

De que juego hablan-dijo una chica mirándonos extrañada voltee para decirle que se valla y mi sorpresa fue cuando vi a Kagome con sus amigas

¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que no sabes este es un baño de hombres-sonrió

Si, si sé que es un baño de chicos porque hombres aquí aún no hay-dijo haciendo la boca un puchero-les venía a avisar que ya el profesor está en el curso y que se apuren ¿por qué no se han cambiado todavía? Y me deben una explicación sobre que juego hablaban-

No es problema tuyo si todavía no estamos listos y lo del juego no es que te involucre así que no molestes-dije nervioso

En primer lugar que lleguen a clase a tiempo, y toda su vida estudiantil me la encargo el sargento Onigumo y si lo del juego no me interesa mientras no hablen de mi-dijo dolida me sentí como un estúpido la había lastimado ¿Por qué soy tan tonto?-lo siento no fue mi intención y tranquila en un rato estamos si quieres espéranos-

Tranquilos cuando terminen van esperan a que el profe les diga que entren y se presentan-

Espera un minuto kagome como se presenta alguien en un colegio-dijo Koga, kagome lo miro divertida

Nuca antes se han presentado?-

Obvio que si pero ante millones de personas y para dar conciertos-

Miroku eres un tierno-dijo entre risas-miren solo tienen que decir su nombre y y las palabras cuiden de mi –

¿Pero cómo? Hola mi nombre es Koga y soy miembro de B4 por favor cuiden de mi-

Si así es ,excelente aprendes muy rápido-sonrió

Bueno no es que las esté echando-Miroku señalo la puerta- pero por favor tenemos que cambiarnos-

Si claro ya nos vamos-dijeron mientras salían del baño, Miroku volteo a verme

Ves a lo que me refiero, casi nos escuchan y no solo tu quedabas mal-el enojo se notaba en sus ojos

Tranquilo Miroku tu sabes que son mis mejore amigos y nunca dejare que les pase algo si alguien tiene que quedar mal seré yo-sonrieron-no se preocupen-

Sabes, perdón por preocuparme pero Sango es muy amiga de Kagome y es la primera chica de la que me enamoro desde Fuko, confío en ti pero Kagome parece buena chica no la hagas sufrir-

Es verdad ella es una chica muy linda y amable no la hagas sufrir-

Chicos saben que mi orgullo está en juego, no puedo cancelar la apuesta así como así-hicieron una mueca-aparte esa niña me trata mal así que va a ser como mi venganza –

Ashhh Inu tu nunca vas a cambiar, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo ahí que apurarnos-

En cinco minutos ya estábamos listos ser estrellas de pop no es fácil y aprendes a ponerte tres vestuarios en 5 minutos así que no se nos hizo tan difícil, llegamos al curso le pedimos al profesor permiso para entrar.

Muy bien chicos ustedes van a tener compañeros de clase nuevos espero los traten bien y por favor no se amontonen alrededor de ellos sobre todo para ustedes chicas hasta yo se que son atractivos pero compórtense- sonreímos

Quienes serán, él profesor dicen que son atractivos para que él lo diga ha de ser cierto –murmuraban todas las chicas excepto Kagome, Sango y Ayame.

Que se creerán llevan media hora de retraso y el profesor les da tremenda bienvenida acaso son estrellas de Asia o que-murmuraban los chicos.

Chicos tenemos que dar buena impresión recuérdenlo a entrar y a darlo todo como en los conciertos-

Si. Estoy muy de acuerdo con Inuyasha, a darlo todo-dijo Miroku exaltado

A darlo todo-dijo Koga alzando el brazo-

Bueno sin más preámbulos ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros de clase-dijo el profesor mientras cruzábamos la puerta.

Hola mi nombre es Koga soy miembro de B4 por favor cuiden de mi-dijo alzando la mano

Hola mi nombre es Miroku y también soy miembro de B4 por favor cuiden de mi-guiño el ojo

Buenos días mi nombre es Inuyasha y soy el líder de B4 por favor cuiden de mi-sonreí

Awww son más bellos en persona-grito una chica

Claro que cuidaremos de ustedes son hermosos-grito otra

Si quieres algo pregúntame- dijo otra a punto de desmayarse

Lo siento-le sonreí pero ya tenemos a una, bueno a tres chicas que nos van a ayudar con cualquier cosa-pude ver como Kagome se tapaba la cara.

Que ¿por qué? ¿Quiénes?-preguntaron molestas

No digas mi nombre me van a matar-decía Kagome con las manos juntas como suplicando yo negué con la cabeza –son su comandante de curso y sus dos mejores amigas-pude ver como todas las chicas las fulminaban con la mirada

Ella me fulmino con la mirada-si chicas yo soy la encargada porque el sargento me dijo, pero yo no estoy interesada en el puesto y si alguien lo quiere por mí no hay problema-sonrió triunfal

Si pero nosotras si queremos-dijeron Sango y Ayame al mismo tiempo lo que causo que Koga y Miroku sonrieran como bobos

Y nosotros también aceptamos-dije y los chicos asintieron-lo siento por ti-

Bueno, bueno dejen de pelear, y tomen asiento dijo el profesor señalando tres asientos al frente de las chicas a lo que nosotros negamos con la cabeza y le dijimos en el oído donde queríamos sentarnos el solo asintió.

Chicas por favor cámbiense de puesto les dijo a tres niñas que se sentaban al frente de Kagome y sus amigas-

Pero por qué?-refunfuñaron ellas

Porque se los peligros que corren los chicos y prefiero que se sienten enfrente de sus encargadas-

Eso no se vale-dijeron cogiendo sus mochilas

No se enojen chicas-dijo Miroku besando la mano de las tres chicas

¿Están molestas conmigo?-dijo Koga haciendo un puchero y dándoles un abrazo

A lo que las chicas negaron enérgicas con la cabeza

Chicas cuando sonríen se ven más hermosas de lo que son, por favor no se molesten-dije dándoles un beso en la mejilla, ellas las tocaron rápidamente

Nos estamos molestas con ustedes-dijeron a coro

Siempre fue mi sueño sentarse en ese sitio-dijo una

De allá se ve mejor-dijo otra

Esa banca es mucho más bonita que la anterior-dijo la otra nosotros solo sonreímos victoriosos ante las miradas de mal hecho de los chicos y de kagome y solo nos sentamos.

* * *

**Narra Kagome **

Que creen que le pase a los chicos están tardando mucho-

No creo que nada kagome solo se fueron hace 20 minutos al baño-

Pero 20 minutos es bastante hasta para una chica-

20 minutos es bastante para chicas como tú-

Sango eres muy mala conmigo ¿sabes?-

Chicas mejor vámonos al baño a buscarlos y no nos hagamos problemas-

Como siempre eres la cerebro Ayame-dijo en tono burlón Sango.

Mejor camina ¿sí?-dijo con cierto enojo

Jajajajajaja son tan bellas cuando se pelean-dije mientras llegábamos al baño

Cállate Kagome, pervertida-

Sango me dijiste pervertida?-

Si eres hentai, hentai-

Ya iba correr atrás de Sango para que me dejara de molestar cuando escuche a Inuyasha decir : "Es un juego en el cual el ganador siempre voy a ser yo, o sea que le pasa por que están creído

De que juego hablan- dije

¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que no sabes este es un baño de hombres-respondió irónico

Si, si sé que es un baño de chicos porque hombres aquí aún no hay, les venía a avisar que ya el profesor está en el curso y que se apuren ¿por qué no se han cambiado todavía? Y me deben una explicación sobre que juego hablaban-

No es problema tuyo si todavía no estamos listos y lo del juego no es que te involucre así que no molestes-dijo nervioso

En primer lugar que lleguen a clase a tiempo, y toda su vida estudiantil me la encargo el sargento Onigumo y si lo del juego no me interesa mientras no hablen de mi-dije un poco dolida en primer lugar que me pasa nunca me hubiera dolido esa respuesta y primero y principal que le pasa a ese que no ve que es un estúpido yo de buena preocupándome y el tan machito ashh estúpido.

lo siento no fue mi intención y tranquila en un rato estamos si quieres espéranos-si claro después de que me trataste como la patada te voy a esperar no molestes eran las palabras que invadían mi mente ,les respondí algunas preguntas sin sentido luego de eso volvimos al salón de clase pero diciéndoles a ellos que se apuraran que las clases comenzarían pronto todo iba bien hasta que el profesor dijo que habría nuevos alumnos yo ya sabía pero eso no significaba que me encantara la idea. Vi como esos chicos tan atractivos cruzaban la puerta y la mirada de cada una de las chicas los desnudaba, pero que pervertidas. Cada uno se presentó en realidad se veían nerviosos pero era muy divertido.

Lo siento, pero ya tenemos a una, bueno a tres chicas que nos van a ayudar con cualquier cosa-no lo digas por favor-susurre tapando mi cara

Que ¿por qué? ¿Quiénes?-preguntaron molestas

No digas mi nombre me van a matar-dije con las manos juntas como suplicando–son su comandante de curso y sus dos mejores amigas-

Lo fulmine con la mirada-si chicas yo soy la encargada porque el sargento me dijo, pero yo no estoy interesada en el puesto y si alguien lo quiere por mí no hay problema- bien con esto se acabara el problema suspire tranquila pero mis lindas amiguitas ya estaban diciendo que ellas si estaban de acuerdo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué le he hecho yo a la humanidad? Y no obstante ellos también decían que querían a las chicas y a mí como sus encargadas pero que bello todo para los demás y ¿yo? Alguien me ha preguntado si quiero. Después del lindo show ya les iban a asignar sus asientos y por suerte estaban al otro del salón suspire tranquila.

Que bien que no se sienten cerca-le dije a Sango

Eres mala a mi si me encantaría que esos lindos chicos se sentaran cerca-

¿Todos? o ¿solo Miroku?-

Esta loca quien te dijo que ese chico me interesaba-dijo nerviosa

Sí, claro niña te conozco desde hace trece años toda tu vida y toda la mía no me puedes engañar ni queriendo-

Sabes que yo no creo mucho en el amor-dijo bajando la mirada

Pero eso puede cambiar y yo te apoyare no te preocupes-

Eres la mejor ¿lo sabes?-dijo abrazándome

Sip, lo sé-

Creída-

Ahh que mala vas a ver ya no te voy a querer- dije haciendo un puchero ella rio

Chicas por favor cámbiense de puesto les dijo a tres niñas que se sentaban al frente de mis amigas y yo o sea que hasta el profe los tiene que consentir -

Pero por qué?-refunfuñaron ellas

Porque se los peligros que corren los chicos y prefiero que se sienten enfrente de sus encargadas-

Eso no se vale-dijeron cogiendo sus mochilas, totalmente de acuerdo que se vayan a otro lado y no molesten no los quiero frente a mi

No se enojen chicas-dijo Miroku besando la mano de las tres chicas

¿Están molestas conmigo?-dijo Koga haciendo un puchero y dándoles un abrazo

A lo que las chicas negaron enérgicas con la cabeza, por Dios se dejan conquistar por un abrazo que fáciles.

Chicas cuando sonríen se ven más hermosas de lo que son, por favor no se molesten-dijo Inuyasha dándoles un beso en la mejilla, ellas las tocaron rápidamente, que fáciles son estrellas, son guapos y todo pero chicas figthing no se cambien yo sé que son unas creídas de lo último que hablan mal de mí y de mis amigas siempre pero por favor no quiero a Inuyasha en frente mío.

Nos estamos molestas con ustedes-dijeron a coro

Siempre fue mi sueño sentarse en ese sitio-dijo una

De allá se ve mejor-dijo otra

Ese banca es mucho más bonita que la anterior-dijo la otra

Lo consiguieron ¡felicidades!-dije sarcástica

No te emociona amor vamos a poder estar más cerca-dijo este irónico

No sabes me muero de la felicidad-dije sonriendo-con lo que te adoro-corte rápidamente mi sonrisa

Algún problema mi vida-dijo Hoyo abrazándome y mirando mal a Inuyasha

No ninguno, que suerte que te sientes a lado mío, pero anda con tus amigos-sonreí y él se fue con dos chicos ya que el profesor tenía una reunión y nos había dejado la hora libre.

¿Y tú noviecito?-

Que te interesa-

Pues mucho-

Ashh él es del otro curso-

Y desde cuando están juntos?-

Viniste a estudiar o hacerme un interrogatorio-

Pues las dos ¿me vas a contestar?-

¿Por qué debería?-dije volteando la cara

Porque por tu culpa los paparazis me molestaron toda la semana diciendo que tengo novia me siguen con más frecuencia a todos lados así que quiero saber desde cuando tiene novio la chica que me beso, ¿tenías cuando eso paso?-

No es mi culpa que tú seas una estrellita de la música, primero yo no te quería besar tú me obligaste, segundo lo de los paparazis fue tu culpa y no, no tenía novio cuando me besaste, no soy ninguna grilla y a mi novio lo quiero muchísimo así que no me molestes-dije cansada

Yo no te obligue a nada y bien que te gustaron mis besos, son los mejores de este mundo y nunca te pregunte si querías a tu novio jajajajajaja no me diga piensas que me interesas y por eso te sientes confundida-yo oculte la cabeza- niña como te digo esto eres linda pero no mi tipo no se ¿entiendes?-

O sea que le pasa a este tipo viene prácticamente persiguiéndome a el colegio ya hora dice que no soy su tipo imbécil- claro que te entiendo, y si tengo un hermoso novio desde ayer que por cierto besa mil veces mejor que tu-

Quieres que te demuestre que eso no es cierto-dijo jalándome cerca hasta que nuestras respiraciones chocaran, se ve mucho más lindo de cerca.

Aléjate de mí no me interesas-dije empujándolo, como es que nadie veía esto que se den cuentan cómo es su estrellita

Siguiente pregunta que clases tenemos en conjunto con el otro curso-dijo cambiando el tema completamente

Solo música-

Wow mi materia favorita, ¿Cuándo?-

Más tarde en una hora-

Keh? pero que instrumentos y que enseñan-

¿Qué? Perdón no te entendí-rei

Que instrumentos enseñan a tocar y que es lo que enseñan-

Jajajaja asi está mejor-sonrió-pues nos están enseñando guitarra-

Que bien soy bueno en eso-

Esa hora paso volando después de eso no hable con nadie me acosté en mi banca y cuando me levante ya era la hora de música

Hola chicos como lo han pasado-pregunto el profesor-todos escogen el lugar que quieran-

Por supuesto me senté alado de Sango, Ayame, Hoyo y Okami.

Ya que tenemos chicos que son estrellas de la música les parece una demostración-

Si claro será un honor pero nos falta un chico, si no les importa-

Claro que no háganlo-dijo el profesor dándoles unas guitarras

Claro esta es una canción muy linda espero la disfruten-dijo Koga

Es una canción para todas las chicas lindas-dijo Miroku mirando a Sango

Esta canción se llama one thing:

I've tried playing it cool  
Girl when I'm looking at you  
I can never be brave  
Cuz you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah frozen and can't breath

Some things gotta get loud  
Cause if not, they just don't make you see  
That I need you here with me now

Cuz you've got that One Thing

So!

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that One Thing  
Yeah, you've got that One Thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Some things gotta get loud  
Cuz I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now

Cuz you've got that One Thing

So!

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that One Thing

So!

Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And c'mon, come in into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that One Thing  
Yeah, you've got that One Thing

Oh-whoa Oh-whoa oh. Oh-whoa.

You've got that One Thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
I'm falling to my arms instead

So!

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
I'm falling to my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that One Thing

So!

Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
(Out of my mind)  
And c'mon, come in into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that One Thing  
Yeah, you've got that One Thing

En realidad era una música hermosa era una de las favoritas del grupo pero cada vez que Inuyasha cantaba me quedaba viendo y todos notaron eso.

Kagome, Inuyasha te estaba viendo-dijo Sango en mi oído

Eso no es cierto-ni yo me lo creía

Kagome ese chico no te estaba viendo?-dijo extrañado Okami

No mi amor es tu imaginación-

Estupenda presentación chicos por eso son tan reconocidos-

No es para tanto profesor-

Si, si es para tanto, pero es una pena ya no les puedo enseñar-dijo trise

Claro que aún puede, somos todos oídos-dijeron sonrientes

Ahora que le han dado una alegría a su profesor vayan a sentarse-

Si gracias-

La hora acabo rápido y nos fuimos a nuestras casas. Sango se fue conmigo ya que sus padres se habían ido de viaje.

Kagome ya tengo la casa y como nuestros padres ya pagaron, podemos mudarnos

mañana-dijo emocionada

En serio que bien, entonces vámonos-

Estas loca es de noche, donde quieres ir-

Obvio de mañana no te emociones te parece después del cole-

Eres demasiado libre y tus padres? , no ellos ni siquiera han de notar que no estoy aparte ya les dije-

Wow que lindos esos padres los míos aunque pasan de viaje y ni me quieren me molestan-

No digas eso si te quieren y mucho-

Bueno si tú lo dices pero ya vamos a dormir mejor no te parece?-

Si vamos-dije acostándome y tapándome con las sabanas

Buenas noches mi vida-

Buenas noches Sango-

Me quede completamente dormida y me levante a las seis nunca había tenido menos ganas de ir al cole, me duche después de Sango y me vestí en cinco minutos y me prepare para ir a la guerra con Inuyasha.

Hola ¿Cómo estás?-

Pues he estado mejor Sango créeme lo he estado-

Por qué de tan mal humor? Acaso no te enteraste que ayer llegaron 3 chicos guapísimos al cole-

Wow eres tan linda-sonreí-sabes que esa es la causa del problema-dije sarcástica

Pero para mí y Ayame que por cierto ya me llamo, dijo que esta lista para mudarse es una felicidad tremenda-sonrió-aparte fue muy linda la canción que te dedico ¿no era una de tus favoritas?-

Eres una mala por segunda vez él no me dedico ninguna canción y si era una de mis favoritas, terminaste verdad? Apúrate que se nos hace tarde-

Auchh que intensa-

No molestes y entra al carro-dije abriéndole la puerta

Si ya voy mami-sonreí- llegamos a la escuela en 15 minutos y vi que Ayame ya estaba con Koga sí que no perdía tiempo

Hola-dijo agitándose su brazo

Hola-respondimos sonrientes y fuimos donde estaba ella.

Saben les tengo una buena noticia vamos a salir con los lindos chicos de atrás-dijo señalando a Koga, Miroku y como era de esperarse a Inuyasha

¿Qué? ¿A quién le pediste permiso?-

Hay Kagome no seas mala solo es una salida ellos no conocen mucho así que me pidieron que les enseñemos la ciudad no vas a ser mala o ¿sí?-

Sango tu ¿quieres ir?-

Pues claro que si-dijo abrazándome-porfa porfa –

Está bien diles que si-

Ya se los dije-

Pero ni siquiera te has movido-

Pero ya había aceptado-

Tú no cambias verdad-

Es que sé que tengo una hermosa amiga que iba a decir que si-

* * *

**En la cita…**

Alo si Kagome ya estás en el centro comercial-

No aún estoy en casa ,no me habías dicho que venias por mí?-dije confundida

No lo siento voy a ir un poco más tarde así que espérame en el centro comercial enfrente del cine, tampoco esperes a Ayame va conmigo-

Sango te puedo esperar-

No tranquila, anda demorare más si voy a tu casa porfa por mí-

Ashhh esta bien pero conste me debe un favor-

Los que quieras sabes que te adoro-

Después de eso cogí mi bolso, me mire por ultima ver en el espejo llevaba una blusa rosada con letras que decían love y un jean negro me arregle el cabello en una cola y le dije al chofer que me llevara al centro comercial.

Espere un rato mientras veía las películas que estaban hasta que alguien me tapo los ojos.

Hola-dijo sonriendo

Y ¿tus amigos?-

Mmmmm que fría un como estas me habría puesto feliz-dijo haciendo un puchero-y no, no sé dónde están mis amigos me dijeron que iban a venir un poco tarde, y ¿tus amigas?-

Me dijeron lo mismo-pero que planean estas sabían que Okami me había invitado a salir y le tuve que decir que no por ellas.

Auchh al parecer tus amigas y mis amigos nos quieren dejar solos-dijo mordiéndose el labio

No te hagas ideas Taisho no va pasar nada-dije volteándome para no verle la cara pero vi algo mucho peor-mejor nos vamos ¿sí? ¿Me llevas?-dije triste

Que te pasa Kagome? ¿Qué tienes?-dijo la preocupación se notaba en sus palabras

Eso -dije señalando a Okami que se besaba con una chica

Estúpido no sabe que tú, eres mil veces más bonita-dijo abrazándome

Es verdad no lo sabe-dije tomando mi celular-alo mi amor dónde estás?-

Ehmmmm ya que tú dijiste que no querías salir, me quede en casa-

Ah en serio perdón es que mis amigas me invitaron primero-

Si tranquila no te preocupes, no la estoy pasando tan mal-dijo viendo a esa chica- y ¿tu dónde estás?-

Yo en el centro comercial viendo como besas a esa chica, pero mi amor así no se besa, mira a tu izquierda a ver si aprendes algo-

¿Qué? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Kagome?-dijo viendo de un lado a otro

Estoy en las carteleras y como soy tan buena te daré una clase de como besar ¿ok?-dije colgando, pude ver que él nos estaba mirando

Me puedes hacer un favor?-

Claro dime que quieres?-dijo desconcertado

Ayúdame a vengarme Inuyasha, bésame y mostrémosle como se besa de verdad -dije envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello

Claro si tú lo quieres-dijo acercándose y poniendo sus labios sobre los míos era un beso tierno pero poco a poco se intensificaba mas y el introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad bucal yo hacía lo mismo con la suya me separe de el al escuchar un grito.

Que te pasa ella es mi novia-dijo Okami molesto

Inuyasha iba a contestar cuando yo le puse un dedo en la boca-te gusto la lección Okami o quieres otra-dije irónica

Kagome ¿Por qué me haces esto?-dijo dolido

Yo hacerte esto de que hablas-dije entre risas-tu casa es muy cómoda ¿verdad?-

Kago…me yo enserio no quería mentirte ella solo es una amiga-

¿Una amiga?-grito esta-eres mi novio desde hace 3 meses-

Jajajajaja excelente desde el tiempo de que me empezaste a molestar-dije irónica-sabes no sé si esto sirva mucho pero te quería decir que terminamos y espero que sean muy felices-dije tomando la mano de Inuyasha y alejándome de ellos

Kagome espera-dijo tomando mi mano

No me toques-dije empujándolo para atrás-mejor resuelve tus problemitas con tu novia ¿sí?-dije alejándome de el

Wow que fuerte en serio me encanta como rompes con tus novios-dijo divertido

No estoy para tus juegos Inuyasha por favor ahora no-dije triste pero más frustrada como me deje engañar por un tipo así que estúpida era lo único en que pensaba.

No te preocupes él no te merecía-dijo abrazándome-no le des el gusto de ponerte así-

Jump tienes razón-dije sonriendo

Te quiero dar una razón para que piense en otra cosa-

¿En qué cosa?-dije confundida

Te lo digo cuando te lleve a casa-

Entonces vámonos este lugar ya no me gusta tanto-dije dirigiéndome a su carro-¿conduces?-

Si imagínate me dieron licencia con 13 años-dijo sarcastico

Eres joven para ser famoso-

Solo sube mi chofer está dentro-dijo riendo

Le di mi dirección y llegamos en 10 minutos.

Gracias por todo y sobre lo que paso discúlpame por favor-dije avergonzada

No te preocupes no le tomes importancia-

A por cierto ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?-sonrió

Tal vez si me gustes o mejor dicho me gustas mucho y gracias al lindo beso que me diste enante me di cuenta y hare lo que sea para conquistarte-dijo susurrando en mi oído

Inuyasha-dije mientras bajaba del auto-yo no sé qué decirte-

Tranquila no digas nada aun yo te conquistare y serás mi novia-

¿Por qué yo?-pregunte sorprendida

Porque eres muy linda lo siento me tengo que ir-dijo cerrando la puerta del carro y dejándome un nudo en la garganta pero que hago recién termino con un chico al que creía tierno no puedo empezar con alguien que no conozco.

**continuara...**

**espero les haya gustado =) gracias por leer eh pensado hacer a los personajes mas grandes es decir incrementarles la edad ya que asi podrian tener mas libertades no se si a ustedes les parece por favor diganme :)**


End file.
